


Wrinkled Blouse

by ashleybenlove



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: But only in the context of WWII, Community: disney_kink, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mild Sexual Content, References to Adolescent Sexuality, References to Nazis, references to masturbation, underage warning for a reference to a teen masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Carl and Ellie met when they were eight years old. They became fast friends. Ellie realized long before he did: she wanted to spend the rest of her life, however long or short that it was, with Carl.





	Wrinkled Blouse

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Their first (awkward) kiss and their first (awkward) time."

Carl and Ellie met when they were eight years old. They became fast friends. Ellie realized long before he did: she wanted to spend the rest of her life, however long or short that it was, with Carl. 

They were twelve when they first kissed. It was 1943, about four years after they met. They had been playing in the backyard of the house that would later become their marital home. It had been a successful day: they had fought the darn Nazis and the Japanese, and they met Franklin Delano Roosevelt. 

“YES! We did it! We won!” Ellie shouted. Carl was raising his arms enthused, unsure of what to do. And then it happened -- she turned to him, apparently so into the imaginary situation, that she kissed him, square on the lips. His immediate reaction was to drop his arms, shocked by her action. They both had similar reactions: their eyes stayed open. The kiss was not that long, but it certainly felt that way.

Finally, after what felt like an hour (but in reality was less than 30 seconds), Carl pulled away, his face flush with embarrassment. Ellie’s eyes were wide; surprised she had done that. 

 

 

They were eighteen the first time that they engaged in coitus. It was in 1950, months before the pair would be nineteen. They had begun dating around sixteen, having both realized that they loved each other romantically.

Their first sexual experience had been lovely and pleasurable, but awkward. They loved each other, but sexual information at the time had been fairly limited. It wasn’t like the Kama Sutra was readily available at their local library. And Kinsey had only written _Sexual Behavior in the Human Male_ at this time, and thus, only would have been beneficial for Carl. 

Carl was incredibly embarrassed by this topic.

Ellie was candid: more than a year before, she had told Carl that she thought about him in a sexual way, even touching parts of her that felt good way. But, Carl, he only admitted that within months of their first time. 

By this point, they both knew they loved each other and likely would get married eventually, so they figured there was nothing wrong with it. 

They were in Carl’s bedroom, one late afternoon. His parents were out, so they would not be bothered. The window was open and a light breeze was flowing into the room.

It had started with her kissing him harder than they normally kissed. 

“Do you want to… er… do it?” Carl asked. His face turned flush, and looked away from her for a moment.

She said “Yes!” and then pushed him onto the bed, so that he was lying on his back. When he saw that she had started to remove her blouse and skirt, he actually looked away. She was already out of the skirt, and halfway through unbuttoning her blouse when she noticed that he was trying desperately _not_ to look at her. She simply just walked back to where he was sitting, sat down next to him and undid the tie that he had on, and unbuttoned his shirt. When she touched his pants, he shouted in surprise. As she began to undo his pants and pull them away from his body, he started to breathe heavily. 

“Are you enjoying this, Carl?” Ellie whispered. Their eyes locked and his eyes then lowered to her chest…

 _He could see her breasts_. Her breasts were protruding from her blouse. Oh God. 

All he could do was muster a nod. 

 

 

With his pants on the floor, Carl and Ellie were naked below the waist. She seemed content in keeping her blouse on, but unbuttoned enough to see her breasts. And he kept on the undershirt he wore under his button-down shirt.

Awkwardly, he positioned himself on top of her, and eventually after a few misses, managed to get himself inside her. The awkwardness of the act was apparent to both. Ellie felt confined underneath him. Carl had a hand cramp because one of his hands was touching a spongy button on Ellie’s body not too far from where a part of him was inside her, attempting to help her along (she had insisted on him touching her there). The actual act took less than ten minutes of pushing and touching before it was complete. 

And Ellie now needed to iron her blouse.

**Author's Note:**

> The "however long or short" line might be a reference to Queen Elizabeth II's 21st birthday speech in 1947, "I declare before you all that my whole life whether it be long or short shall be devoted to your service and the service of our great imperial family to which we all belong." I have no idea when I first learned about that quote but I know about it now.


End file.
